fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dillon (Smash V)
Dillon (ジロウ, Jiro) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V as a paid DLC Character. He was announced right after the reboot announcement for the game. He was revealed and announced on January 28, 2019. “Dillon, also known as the Red Flash, is the eponymous and protagonist character in Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon is an armadillo that becomes a ranger. Although a seemingly kind character, Dillon's past is shrouded in mystery, though his life is gradually unraveled throughout the course of the game. Over the course of the game, Dillon can collect Pieces of Hearts (similar to the the Legend of Zelda series) to increase his total Heart points. Dillon can also buy and receive equipment to power up his attacks and give him new abilities. ” He is confirmed to have no alternate costume. He is voiced by Taro Kudo. Attributes Pros: * Attribute boosting special attack * Powerful Specials attacks * Safe/(Almost) Lagless moves * Good combo game * Fast Faller Cons: * Fast faller * Poor grab range * Ending lag on most special attacks. Summary Dillon has an attribute boost special attack known as Gear Shuffle. The special allows him to boost a certain attribute for a short period of time. It plays a huge part in his game so to use Dillon to his full potential the move must be made use of. Dillon also has other powerful attacks. His regular moves are almost lagless as well making for tons of safe options. His combo game is also exceptional. Dillon also a fast faller which can be seen as both a good and bad thing. The bad thing about Dillon being a fast faller is that susceptible to juggles and combos. His grab range is poor and although powerful, most of his specials leave him vulnerable if missed. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size Slightly taller than Sonic. Taunts SIDE - Dillon claws forward repeatedly. UP - Dillon stands up straight then swipes an arm across. DOWN - Dillon gets in a “power pose” then stomps the ground. Character Selection Screen Animation Dillon tips his hat. On Screen Appearance Walks forward casually then puts bandana down from over his mouth. Victory Animations * Dillon walks forward then tosses up a Home Crystal then catches it with a “Hmph” holding it with his thumb and pointing finger. * Dillon rolls onto the scene, unrolls, then looks out left into the distance. (Similar to his main art) * Dillon hops into a rocking chair and folds his arms with his hat tipped. Losing Animation Dillon is seen clapping with his face hidden by his hat. Crowd Cheer “Dil - lon!” Victory Theme Flourished remix of the "The Last Ranger" OST. Key point is 0:08-0:27. Fighting Stance Stands looking forward with hands to side, occasionally getting into a battle stance (must not be confused for an idle pose). Idle Poses * Fixes gloves * Tips hat with head tilted downwards and hand holding bandana. Walk Simply walks forward. Dash SImply dashes forward. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Dillon's Rolling Western (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Dillon's Rolling Western Characters Category:Fighters